The main purpose of this research is to analyze rigorously the costs and benefits of alternative public policies toward cigarette smoking. These include: cigarette taxation, anti-smoking messages, restrictions on commercial cigarette advertising, imposed standards on specific cigarette constituents, and other strategies aimed at promoting a less hazardous cigarette.